<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm by pluviae_aetheres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079643">I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviae_aetheres/pseuds/pluviae_aetheres'>pluviae_aetheres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Vacation, Confused Harry, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drarry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snowball Fight, Snowman making, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, i rated it explicit just in case, it's only briefly mentioned twice though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviae_aetheres/pseuds/pluviae_aetheres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to be my boyfriend.” Harry paused before delivering the punchline, “and go with me to the Weasley's for Christmas.” Draco took a while to answer, looking Harry over at least twice before smirking and taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“Well, I figured the day you'd say those words to me, you'd come with a bouquet of roses and in your best robes to sweep me off my feet with your romantic words. Then we'd run off to a private Villa in Italy for our first Christmas together where we’d passionately make love and act like foolish teenagers the entire time- I'm not sure where the Weasley family would be coming into the equation, though.” The blonde gave a faux sigh of affection before turning back to his meal with disinterest again.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry felt his eyes bulge out at the statement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had spent every holiday with the Weasley family since he was merely 15 years old. The cozy little home quickly became his safe haven throughout the years and he felt like a part of the family - it also helped that he was dating Ginny at the time and was planning to one day marry her. After the war, he and Ginny agreed to go their separate ways, knowing that rekindling a strained relationship would only result in a break up anyway. Harry had spent the majority of his time gathering up the pieces of his old school and training to be an Auror while Ginny, on the other hand, had gone off to join the Chudley Cannons, according to Ron. Not to mention, that she talked a lot of him and always asked if he was available.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say that Harry had been on guard ever since, not wanting Ginny to think he was interested in her again. Every Friday, as per tradition, he would go over to the Burrow and join in their famous “Weasley Potluck Dinner”. Normally, he would even stay the night, chatting merrily with Molly and Arther about his job at the office and what crazy goose chase he had to be a part of during the week but when Ginny popped through the fireplace and sat far too close to Harry than he would have liked, Harry decided that 2 hours was an acceptable amount of time to be there and rambled off excuses to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really I have to go, I promised Teddy that I’d read him a bedtime story before his gran put him to bed.” He excused himself to the fireplace. He knew fully well that tonight wasn’t his night to visit his godson, but the Weasleys didn't and he preferred to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, floo safely my dear. Oh and remember that the Weasley Christmas gathering starts in a week, you’ll be needing that time off that I mentioned the other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think I’ll be joining this year Molly, work hasn’t been very lenient with time off lately.” He clasped his robes back on, hastily coming up with an excuse for his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron and Hermione both got the time off just fine.” Ginny appeared from around the corner, joining in with her playful debate. He had a feeling she had been listening in previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-” He began until she gave him a look of disbelief. His words died in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon, I'm sure the ministry could function without their </span>
  <em>
    <span>saviour</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the wizarding world for two weeks." Ginny hummed, leaning back to sit on the arm of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright fine, you got me," he threw his hands up in the air, about to admit defeat when a bulb went off. "I promised that I’d spend the holidays with my partner and didn’t want you guys to feel like I'm blowing you all off." Ginny and Molly both straightened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've never said anything about dating," Ginny smirked, though he happened to notice a drop in her facade when her lips flickered into a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We haven’t been all that serious until lately. I didn’t feel like you needed to know.” Harry picked at his nails, trying to find an opportune time to escape from this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it then?” Ginny challenged Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Molly began to berate her daughter when she was rudely cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine mum, I’m just curious.” She waved the stern mother away, not once taking her eyes off of the spectacled man. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Harry panicked. He hadn’t planned on her interrogating him on who his lover was, though, he should have thought that it could be a possibility. A list of names ran through his head at once, varying between boys and girls as he gave good thought to who wouldn’t be invited into their humble abode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about Longbottom? No, they wouldn’t believe that for a moment - and they’d love to have Neville in their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finnigan? He did set fire to everything and considering the Weasley’s house burnt down around the time of the war.. perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. It would be hitting too close to home, though, and Harry wanted to steer clear of any mention of the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the question remained, who would the Weasley’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be any part of? A certain family of Blondes flashed in his mind. More specifically, a particular graceful blonde walking through the halls of the Ministry with his green robes floating behind him. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy.” He blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He heard both ladies exclaim, Ginny more audible than Molly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy.” He put more confidence behind his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny, who was full of surprises, cackled. She laughed and laughed until she realized nobody was laughing alongside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.” she deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Completely.” Harry shot back, a smug look covering his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve never even liked him!” She argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddy is his cousin... and we’ve just- caught up with each other. It just happened, y' know?” he scratched at the back of his neck in an attempt to figure out what to do with his useless hands. Was this lie even believable? Technically it wasn’t entirely a lie, Andromeda had mentioned fairly often that Draco and his mother would drop by to have tea every other week, it just was always one of the days that Harry wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No,” Harry assumed it wasn’t believable then, based on that answer to his imaginary question. “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you’re dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She barked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he be dating Malfoy? They were both fit bachelors, and assuming Draco was interested in men, they could work very well together in times of need! He felt the need to point this out and defend his fake lover when Molly stepped between the two.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginerva, that’s enough!” Molly ended the start of a very obvious fight between the two former Gryffindors. “Harry, dear, join us for dinner - bring your partner.” Molly took his hands in hers. “We would love to have both of you over. He’ll be welcomed with open arms “ She reassured him when he had opened his mouth to deny her offer once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could hardly say he remembered his departure from the Burrow, nor arriving back to his home and stumbling up the stairs and into his bedroom. What had he just gotten himself into? He felt numb as he tossed his robes off into the vacant chair in the corner and pulled a pair of pajamas from the wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped under the covers of his bed and began to think of what he would do now that he promised to bring Malfoy home to meet the Weasley’s, he wasn’t even on </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms with Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Harry had a restful night, was far from the truth. Sleeping was never Harry’s strong suit, seeing as he suffered from horrible nightmares since Voldemort rose into power, but it seemed that it had been especially troublesome that entire night. He wasn’t sure when the sun had risen since it seemed like just a few minutes prior that the grandfather clock chimed in his lounge, signalling midnight's arrival. Sighing into the air, head dizzy and eyes bleary, he took a moment to rethink his plan before deciding that today would have to be the day to do it. He’d ask Malfoy to help him get out of this mess he created for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher had reluctantly offered him a plate of breakfast at his entrance to the kitchen, which he took with a polite thank you but had barely so much as pushed the mushed eggs around the platter with his fork for a while until he forced himself to climb back up the stairs and get ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His work robes had been wrinkled and his shirt ended up missing a button by the time he finished but he couldn't afford to care with his nerves growing by the minute. Harry decided that maybe it was best to floo to work a little early - about 3 hours early in fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at the moment he arrived at the ministry that he wanted nothing more than to be back home. At least back at home, he could procrastinate by rereading his favorite novel and never getting around to his task. He pushed forward reluctantly though, knowing that if he did go home, he’d have to explain to Molly that he made it all up - Molly would kill him for that, he did not want to face her wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold the door, please.” a silvery voice called out as Harry stepped into the lift. He grabbed for the gate instinctively, holding it open although the voice in his head yelled for him to let it shut instead. The voice belonged to none other than the exact person he had been dreading to see today: Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nod of appreciation was sent his way as he stepped into the lift alongside Harry. He immediately grasped for the handles on the ceiling, knowing what a rough ride it would be up to his office but Draco, on the other hand, had simply pressed the button for his floor and stood with his hands clasped together in front of him. Harry thought he was mental for not grabbing for one of the handles, just as he had. Both stood in silence as it shot up and to the right. It boggled Harry’s mind that while he was being thrown around like a ragdoll, Draco swayed in tandem to the sharp turns - of course, he was even graceful in the stupid lift, he was damn near perfect at everything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had only let out his breath when Draco had stepped off and he could see the pale man clack off down the hall before the gate shut once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was definitely going to have to take this day one hour at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had at least made it to his office, which he counted as a personal win in this hell of a morning. He collapsed in his chair, pulling off his glasses and pressing his palms into his eyes until he saw stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright there, Harry?” Hermione hummed out from his doorway. Harry blinked until his sight came back and fumbled to put his glasses back on, pressing the bridge as far up as they could go knowing they’d just slip down immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t be better ‘mione, what can I do for you?” By the stack of papers she held in her arms, he assumed these were his cases for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just finished my case files for today and Robards asked me to drop these off on my way back to my office.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up, always impressed with his curly-haired friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s three hours before we are even supposed to be in! How have you managed to already complete your assignments?” He chuckled, standing from his desk and meeting her halfway to take his files from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only way to make it to the top, Harry, is to work quickly and efficiently - unlike you.” She teased, walking back to her place at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think I’ve gotten better than my school days.” He tossed a comment back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps you sleep at night, I’ll let you go on believing that.” She sang as she walked off down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she only knew how little he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>slept, she’d surely have nagged him about better sleeping habits and how it would help his focus during the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed staring at the stack he plopped onto the center of his desk, grateful for once that this would be the perfect distraction for him. Pulling off the first yellow file, he stretched his back and got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around eleven o’clock that morning, Harry knew that Malfoy would make his rounds up to Harry’s floor, just as he did every morning, and went down to the first floor for a tea break in order to not bump into him. He swore to himself that the reason for his visit to the cafeteria wasn’t because he was trying to avoid Malfoy, but because he wanted to try something other than the tea he had in his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't come down here often, everything alright, mate?” His best mate, Ron, came up next to Harry with his own steaming cup of coffee. Ron practically looked as if he rolled out of bed and apparated over, his robes thrown over a T-shirt and jeans, unclasped and wrinkled. His hair had almost beaten Harry’s in competition with its tousled mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your shift started 4 hours ago, you know.” Harry chose to answer instead. Ron shrugged this information off, they both knew he never showed up on time. Harry thought it was a miracle he hadn’t been sacked long ago for it but he assumed that being one of the three to take down Voldemort guaranteed immunity to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan when Christmas rolls around and you haven’t got your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come along.” Ron started, causing Harry to choke on the scalding hot tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, you don’t have one.” He smirked into his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He choked out, failing to maintain his composure, “I do, we just... haven’t talked about Christmas yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and I won the house cup single-handedly.” He snorted, walking back towards the lifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to be spending it at his parent’s place, I just haven't discussed the change of plans with him yet.” Harry rushed after Ron, his panicked feelings worming their way back into his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s see what Malfoy’s gotta say about it then.” He shrugged and hopped onto a lift that was just about to take off, leaving Harry to wait for the next available one. So Harry apparated to his office in terror. He technically wasn’t allowed to do such a thing, it was exactly the reason for so many lifts in the damn building but he couldn’t let his best friend ruin this for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met Ron at the doors, “Don’t annoy him, you know what he gets like when he's agitated.” Harry pressed on, Ron smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be annoyed?” The redhead called back as he walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, please promise me you won’t -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auror Weasley,” The same smooth voice from this morning, emerged from nowhere. Harry knew that by now he would have already left back to his office, why was he still there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr Malfoy?” Ron all but grinned at Harry, turning swiftly to face Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've finished looking at these reports from over the weekend, I wanted to return them to you for your final approval.” Malfoy had addressed his coworker with respect, holding out the significantly larger file for Ron to grab from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I couldn’t figure out what the goop was for the life of me.” He commented more to himself than the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auror Potter, I’ll have yours brought up to you by 3.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would be just before his lunch hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brain had been of no help today, only revolving around everything Malfoy did every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll be seeing you then.” Harry cursed himself for sticking to his formal front when he had to show Ron that he wasn’t lying. “Actually, I can come to get them from you, you've already made one trip up here.” Draco hesitated at the notion but gave Harry a curt nod anyway and stepped back to put space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be going then,” Draco announced, turning back the way he came when Ron called out to him again, eyeing Harry down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Malfoy?” Harry could feel his heart pounding in his ears, he was sure this was it. “What was that goop anyways?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A combination of material composed of polyvinyl alcohol solutions, borate ions, carotenoids, chlorophyll, anthocyanin, and </span>
  <span>turmeric</span>
  <span>. It was completely muggle based items.” A smirk ghosted his face at the mention of a muggle artifact in the case before returning to his stone features and walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, a muggle artifact, I've gotta report this over to them now. It'll take </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I get it back.” Ron grumbled to himself, walking off in the office’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell the in-laws I say hi - if you ever actually meet them, that is.” Ron’s laugh could be heard even as he reached the end of the hall. Harry now knew that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen today, he had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to gather himself, straightening his shirt out finally, ignoring the missing button, and spelled his robes to be pristine. Draco would probably be more susceptible to saying yes if he looked presentable. As he stepped out, Hermione caught him by the arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry! You’re looking better than this morning.” She giggled, walking by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel better now.” He mumbled back, hoping that she would let him go without questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed off to?” She stepped in the lift alongside him, much to Harry’s dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One floor down,” he pressed his floor, grabbing once more for the handrails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, perfect! I wanted to talk to Ernie Macmillan about a possible case, I’ll join you.” She held on as well letting the gates shut before they dropped straight down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had practically talked his ear off once they’d gotten onto the 4th floor, talking about the lead she had for the Miller case but that she needed a few hijinx potions deciphered before she could really move forward with it. Harry thought to himself with how incredibly smart she was, she would have figured out what types of potions they were and already be done with it but these were expert levels that even she wasn’t able to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had really caught his eye was Malfoy who was sitting in his private office. He had only recently been promoted to head of potions and legilimens office and had earned himself one of the glass offices, unlike Harry who had been granted an office when he came to work for the ministry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s office contrasted with his in many ways: his office had their blinds up most times, letting the rainy days be known. Plants of all kinds had collected there over time, Harry noticed, being placed on windowsills and bookshelves and made the room look more lively than he ever thought Malfoy could make it seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s office on the other hand, always had their blinds shut and lamps turned on, making the atmosphere feel enclosed and homely. His love for reading had gathered into his office overtime as well, a tea making station sat in the corner next to the door, a leather couch that matched his dark oak wood furniture had taken residence in front of his windows, and the empty bookshelf wall behind his desk slowly started to fill with copies of his favorite reads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Malfoy’s sudden movements brought Harry back into the present, as he leaned back in his chair grabbing for a thick strand of his hair and began to intertwine the sections within each other. Harry watched intently as he stared down at the papers stacked on his desk, twisting his hair into a braid as he did when he was concentrating.  Harry noticed the little things he seemed to do when he thought nobody watched, how he would bite his bottom lip when he was unsure of what to say next, to the strand of hair that he’d tuck behind his right ear when he was nervous. Harry learned that these queues were the only real way of telling how he truly felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Harry!” Hermione gave a hard shove, knocking Harry’s glasses down to the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just-” He apologizes, fixing his disheveled robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know you aren’t dating him, why would you lie to Molly like that?” She huffed, tilting her head slightly in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know if I’m lying? I could be dating him, y' know.” He shot back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could be, but you’re not. I have enough information to make an educated assumption that you and he aren't together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should reevaluate that then because we are, now I have to go meet with my partner.” He grumbled and marched over to the pale man’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock, knock.” He spoke out loud, knowing that Malfoy wouldn’t be very pleased if he got fingerprints on the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello, you’re a bit early to pick this up,” He pushed away from his desk snatching his case on the way over. “No matter, I’ve had it completed for hours now.” He handed it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have your lunch hour at 3 so I figured it’d be better if I picked it up now so you weren’t late.” Harry gave him a genuine smile and stepped closer to Malfoy for Hermione to see from outside. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to get out of your hair now.” This wasn’t entirely true, Harry planned to be back later to ask him for help like he intended to do today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around, Potter.” He brushed his hair behind his ear, although there was nothing to push back. Harry felt his stomach flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about the blonde for the next hour, back at his office. He would pop back up to their floor an hour before the end of his shift to check in with Robards for the day before he’d go back to his office to presumably pack up his case, head down to the lobby, and floo back home. Harry and his friends would catch him on the lift ride down and they’d go to opposite fireplaces to avoid talking with each other more than need be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, he wanted to change it up slightly, he wanted to get the conversation over with by the end of the day. What better time than his lunch break to do so? So Harry was set on his mission to bother Malfoy once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rang out his hands for the fifth time in the past seven minutes, trying to muster the courage to step out onto the floor. This would all be very real if he did so. The gates began to close, signalling his time was beginning to run out. He hesitantly stepped off and took light steps over to the entrance to the gardens, where he knew Malfoy would be. This spot was a popular one for Malfoy, he started having his lunch while sitting on the fountain in their garden center since he joined the team. Harry assumed this was because nobody would stare at him here, considering nobody ever actually came down to the gardens - Harry did though, he also did this fairly often until Malfoy arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry remembered the first time Malfoy had been introduced to them. He looked so quiet and frail, fresh out from the harsh grasps of the trials. However, he still held his head high with grace back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grew into the thin frame quite beautifully within that same year - Harry had to admit he looked utterly fit. Elegance practically exuded in a silver-like aura around him since then, as he walked in long purposeful strides down the halls. His cheekbones, as pronounced as they were back at Hogwarts, were still sculptured to perfection but were less hollow and more full of life- they even hinted a bit of a warm glow to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Draco's hair, Harry decided, was his favorite. The soft-looking strands currently reached just past his shoulders, one side comfortably tucked behind his ear and the other curving to frame his pointed features. He made it look incredible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could spot the platinum anywhere in the ever-growing building these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was beside the point of this mission, though. He’d have to get on Malfoy’s good side for this to work, and in order for that to work, he needed to address him with respect and friendliness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This spot has always been fantastic for hiding in plain sight.” He sighed, walking up to the blonde with faux confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as well as I’d hoped it would if you out of all people can still find me.” Draco glanced in his direction with disinterest. Harry learned over time that this was just a result of his persona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seemed right up your alley, this place. Besides, I know all too well about the places to go when you don't want to be found.” Harry countered, inviting himself to sit next to the blonde and receiving a soft sigh from his coworker in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trouble in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnificent</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry Potter’s paradise?” He scoffed, the raised perfect brow that Harry had seen so much of at Hogwarts had reappeared. He had only hummed in response as a comfortable silence settled around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” He tested the name out on his tongue. It was the first time he uttered his first name in years, perhaps the first time he had ever spoken his first name out loud. He liked the warm feeling he got from it. “What are you doing for the holidays?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of what importance is that to you, Auror Potter?” Draco avoided eye contact with the spectacled man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, none really, I guess, but I kinda need you to be my boyfriend.” Harry could hear Draco’s neck crack at the speed he whipped his head over to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” Draco seemed to lose his composure if the squeak of his voice had anything to say. Harry wasn’t blind to the fact that Draco had feelings for him ever since secondary school. It had been a rumour fluttering throughout the houses, nemesis’ when everybody has been watching but that they had something more going on behind the scenes. None of it had actually been true at the time but he’d be lying now if he said that he didn’t find the pale man attractive. That’s all it was though, just a physical attraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be my boyfriend.” Harry paused before delivering the punchline, “and go with me to the Weasley's for Christmas.” Draco took a while to answer, looking Harry over at least twice before smirking and taking a sip of his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Well, I figured the day you'd say those words to me, you'd come with a bouquet of roses and in your best robes to sweep me off my feet with your romantic words. Then we'd run off to a private Villa in Italy for our first Christmas together where we’d passionately </span><em><span>make</span></em> <em><span>love</span></em><span> and act like foolish teenagers the entire time- I'm not sure where the Weasley family would be coming into the equation, though.” The blonde gave a faux sigh of affection before turning back to his meal with disinterest again.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry felt his eyes bulge out at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Anyways,” Draco continued as if he never gave Harry the image of their bodies tangled together after a passionate night, “I would absolutely love to help - </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> - but</span> <span>I have plans this holiday. With my family.” The blonde had packed up his items, making his way to the elevator when Harry blurted his next proposal.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll owe you a favor if you do this for me - anything you want.” He was desperate for Draco to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Anything?" Malfoy his posture straightened slightly when Harry eagerly nodded. "If I wanted you to, per se, break your beloved broom in pieces and toss it in the fire, you'll do it?" That request caused Harry to pull back slightly, knowing that that broom was all he had left of his </span>godfather. He pushed through, agreeing with whatever it took. Surely Draco wouldn’t make him break his broomstick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s demeanour cracked at that moment, he made his way back to sit next to the brunette at the fountain’s edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you begging? You never beg for anything.” He dropped his bag to the floor and faced the tan man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was seeing someone to get out of going to their home and it backfired and now I’ve gotta bring said person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re asking me instead of anyone else because?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told them I was seeing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pondered another moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He nodded, “Are we meeting at yours or mine before we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided that they’d meet at Harry’s home before heading there together since it would be odd for them to show up from different fireplaces if they were in a serious relationship... At least that’s what Draco had spent the rest of his lunch hour explaining to a confused Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was even more so confused at the end of the day when Draco was supposed to go his way to the other fireplace and instead, he lingered in his spot and joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” His name on Draco’s tongue made Harry shiver with delight, something about the way the blonde almost purred when saying it. It sounded like music to his ears, rendering him speechless. His friends must have found it surprising too as nobody made a move to go home. “You’re still coming over to my place on Friday, yes?” He gave his best friendly face, which Harry appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it.” He smiled back, nodding, hoping it gave Draco the okay to leave whenever he pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Draco spun around and headed off to his usual transport home. Harry couldn’t think of any way to thank him for his help with this mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely it would have to be good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco arrive at the burrow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of their vacation, Harry had dusted every room in the house. He wasn’t sure if they’d leave just after Draco arrived, but he wanted to be impressive just in case that wasn’t the plan. He didn’t know why he felt the need to impress the man, he assumed it was just to be able to show Draco that he too could be the ideal person to date - not that he wanted to date him! Harry wanted to show his capability to be an adult.</p>
<p>It seemed that he finished just in time as the fireplace glowed green, the signal that someone was coming through, allowed even through his wards. A welcomed guest.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen this house in worse shape,” Draco commented upon arrival, pleasantly glancing around at the mouldings.</p>
<p>“I do what I can to keep it up to par.” Harry leaned against the doorframe with his suitcase packed next to him.</p>
<p>“The house says otherwise.” Draco hummed touching the wallpaper, softly.</p>
<p>“What?” His brows furrowed, was the wallpaper ripped?</p>
<p>“Some wizards,” He walked along the wall, trailing his slim fingers along the patterns of the wallpaper, a small smile tracing his lips, “believe that houses have souls and feelings. It’s especially believed within pureblood ideology that you must care for the house, otherwise bad will come to you.” The man sighed, walking past him and into the hallway.</p>
<p>Draco reached the drawing-room, Harry following along silently. “If you sit still long enough, you’ll feel the energy of the house. It’s like a whisper into the back of your mind, a voice in your head that tells you how it feels.” He stopped in front of his face on the family tree, touching it tenderly.</p>
<p>“Hello, old friend.” He whispered fondly. To Harry, it became very clear that Draco cared for this house dearly. He should have figured since it belonged to his family once upon a time ago but it never really crossed his mind that Draco may not have hated his mother’s side of the family.</p>
<p>He could feel it in the back of his head, just as Draco described it. A small warm feeling snuck its way in and crawled to the forefront of his mind, wrapping around him as if it were a fuzzy blanket during the winter days. He assumed the house had just welcomed him back. The feeling stayed as he looked back around, the colors throughout the room brightened into warm tones rather than the very harsh cold tones that Harry very much disliked about the house that his godfather left him.</p>
<p>“Well, shall we be going?” Draco turned with his persona back in place. Walking back over to the living room.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Harry held his hand out offering the blonde to go first, still lost for words as to the scenario from just a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“What’s their home addressed as?” Draco asked, stepping into place in front of the large fireplace.</p>
<p>“The Burrow.” Harry supplied, watching as the man grabbed a sizable portion of dust.</p>
<p>“The Burrow, if you please.” He called out tossing the dust into the fire, waiting for it to turn green before walking through.</p>
<p>He never understood how Draco managed to make floo transport look so easy, striding into the living room of the Weasley residence without a trace of soot on him or his clothes when Harry looked like he was one of the chimney sweepers from Mary Poppins. </p>
<p>The bustling of the house came to a halt once they appeared. There were at least 6 pairs of eyes ogling at them.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, he actually did it,” Hermione murmured, the whisper tone audible by the deafening silence. </p>
<p>“You weren’t joking?” Ron blinked.</p>
<p>“Hello.” Draco nodded solemnly. Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around the thin man, making the other smile with confidence.</p>
<p>“See? I told you he wouldn’t show up with - “ Ginny hopped down the stairs loudly, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw that Harry certainly did show up with Draco.</p>
<p>“Everyone, I’d like to officially introduce my boyfriend, Draco.” Harry rested his cheek on Draco’s temple in faux adoration. The sentence was completely odd for Harry to say, but he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.</p>
<p>“Draco! How lovely it is to see you, welcome into our home.” Molly was the first to push through the crowd of her children to pull him into a bone-crushing embrace.</p>
<p>"Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to be here." Draco smiled with every one of his teeth showing, sending sparks down Harry’s arms and out through his fingertips.</p>
<p>"None of that "Mrs" stuff! Call me Molly, dear, you're a part of the family." She patted his face gently and Harry saw Draco's eyes widen in surprise.</p>
<p>"T-thank you, Molly." </p>
<p>“Five bucks.” Harry heard Fred and George whisper to Ron, who simply handed over a fiver. </p>
<p>“Each.” </p>
<p>"I only have five!"</p>
<p>When Ginny tugged on Harry's arm to pull him away, probably to lecture him on bringing his "boyfriend", Draco whipped his head around to face him with a lovestruck gaze.</p>
<p>"Darling, would you show me where we’ll be staying, I’d love to unpack before supper?" He tapped both his and Harry’s bags so they’d shrink before plopping them into his pocket. Harry could see Ron almost faint, out of the corner of his eye</p>
<p>"Yeah." He blinked back, unsure of how to respond, this man was a completely different man compared to the one at his house just prior. He received a kiss on the cheek in approval.</p>
<p>He walked them up to the fourth floor of the house, Draco mumbling on the second floor that he could have just apparated them up instead of making him climb so many stairs. Harry chuckled in response, “Get used to it, we’ll be staying here for two weeks.”</p>
<p>When they settled, Harry took pity on Draco and held out his arm to apparate the two of them back to the ground floor. They seemed to have interrupted a family meeting since the group of redheads hushed and the air in the room thickened immensely. Molly, who looked to berating a few of her children prior, threw a smile back onto her person and moved her attention back to the two of them. She invited them all into the backyard, where she had decorated it for this special event.</p>
<p>Harry felt the heat of his “partner” as he leaned in to whisper, "Now I see why you wanted me to come. She's practically undressing you with her eyes." He hissed, immediately returning to his poised and calm attitude but keeping close to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t see her gaze that way, he felt it was more of a jealous glare rather than one of seduction, but he wasn’t going to mention that to Draco.</p>
<p>It was nerve-wracking for Harry when they’d made to sit at the elongated dining table and Ginny sat to Harry’s right whilst Draco sat to his left. He pretended not to notice the grumble coming from Draco as he pulled Harry’s arm over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, Draco commented on the fantastic meal Molly made and engaged in conversation with George, Fred, Hermione, and even Ron.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until dessert after dinner that night, that the first challenging question was asked. They had made it through the entire day, acting like they were doting boyfriends, when Ginny stared them down with a bittersweet smile plastered on her face. </p>
<p>“So, how long have you two been together, then? We’ve never known you two were an item.” The other redheads agreed in various tones of interest.</p>
<p>“Seven months.”</p>
<p>“Six years.” </p>
<p>Harry immediately cringed.</p>
<p>“Harry! Didn’t we say we were going to tell them the truth?” Draco sighed, shaking his head smiling at the bewildered group. “We’ve been together, on and off since the fourth year or so. Officially, we’ve been a serious couple for seven months now.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’m sorry, love, old habits die hard.” He fawned over the blonde as if he were his everything.</p>
<p>They had this in the bag.</p>
<p>“Fourth year?! You two were always bickering back then, it’s hard to believe that you two were secretly an item.” Ron scratched behind his ear.</p>
<p>“I had an image to maintain.” Draco smirked, “but truthfully, I was practically putty around him.” He reached up for the arm that was slung around him, interlocking his and Harry’s fingers.</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet! Harry, I never knew you felt that way for him.” Hermione grabbed for her boyfriend in adoration.</p>
<p>“Wrapped around his finger, I was - am.” Harry gave a kiss to the pale temple, seeing Draco’s cheeks tint pink.</p>
<p>“It’s great that you’ve found someone you deeply care for. You’ll absolutely have to tell us how you two got together in the first place! I bet it’s quite the story.” Molly giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, it was!” Harry began, hoping to leave it like that.</p>
<p>“Go on Harry, tell us.” Ginny tightly smiled at the two of them.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think that’s-” </p>
<p>“I’m sure they’d love to hear the story.” Draco’s eyes challenged the man, purely loving the hard time they were all giving him. </p>
<p>“Anything for you.” He sighed, addressing his family next.</p>
<p>“I'm not really sure when I fell for Draco, it honestly just kinda happened." He began, knowing that it was true that he didn't know when Draco had his interest but it seemed to fall into place throughout the years. "Of course, he flirted with me here and there, enchanting paper birds my way in third year and whatnot."</p>
<p>"I sent him a paper bird once and he never shuts up about it now-” Draco mumbled, “It wasn't as if you were anymore subtle, Harry. You were always on my arse about something I've done and always so antsy to get close enough to me." Draco had butted in, teasing Harry back.</p>
<p>"You can take over if you feel I'm not telling our story well enough, love." He wasn't sure if he had pushed the pet naming thing too far since Draco glossed over his face silently.</p>
<p>"I've always been the better story-teller, anyways." He laughed, and it sounded like bells ringing, intoxicating Harry.</p>
<p>"I was worried when he had to go through the second task of the tournament, knowing what can be found under the black lake based on what we saw in our common rooms down in Slytherin quarters. I was relieved to see him come back up with Ron and Fleur's younger sister, though I did feel slightly hurt that I wasn't the one that he couldn't live without." He gave a light smack to Harry's chest, in which laughs emerged from various people at the table. </p>
<p>"You were such a prat at the time, could you blame me?" He shot back with a cheeky grin, one that Draco had adamantly ignored in favor of continuing their fake love story.</p>
<p>"Regardless, after that moment I realized I really did love him. Of course, nothing came of that until after the games were over. He had faced you-know-who a few days prior and I flung myself at him when I caught him alone, told him that I was petrified that he wouldn't make it out." Harry remembered those days so well, he had been charmed by Cedric Diggory and couldn't help but have a small crush on him as well. It had been rough to watch the young man die because of Harry, he blamed himself every day for it but after many years of reevaluating those days and talking with his best friends, he had come to the conclusion that Cedric was a brave man and would have defended any of his peers had they been in that situation.</p>
<p>"- but that's a story for another time, I think." Draco's story seemed to end, though Harry still wasn't sure what he said after he zoned out. He just hoped it was believable.</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful." Molly cooed, Harry could tell she was trying her best to make their relationship feel welcomed within her home.</p>
<p>He appreciated the effort.</p>
<p>Conversations flowed easily again after their interrogation ended. Molly easily fell back into conversation with her kids’ partners about what they did as younglings, it was her satisfactory way of embarrassing her kids. </p>
<p>“Draco, have we shown you Halloween of fourth year? I've got this moving picture lying around somewhere where little Harry and Hermione came over to celebrate with Ron and they had the most adorable strange outfits on.” She ushered Draco to follow her inside to witness the horrendous photo.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione simultaneously groaned, they had shown up in costume, excited to take Ron out on his first Trick or Treating experience. When they had shown up, however, Ron hadn’t been dressed up at all and doubled over in laughter at their outfits The rest of his family followed the hysterical laughter until they understood what had made Ron cry in laughter.</p>
<p>Photos had been snapped shortly after and it was forever documented of these “weird” outfits that muggles dressed up in on Halloween night. The moving photo of his cringing face had forever been burned in his brain and Harry felt the need to stop Draco from having another thing to tease him about.</p>
<p>“Molly, I don’t think - “ Harry began, pulling Draco back down from where he stood to follow Ron’s mother into the lounge, instead, pulling him onto his lap with a squeak of the wooden chair to follow.</p>
<p>“Harry, I think it would be a great sight to see you in this ridiculous outfit Molly has photo evidence of.” Draco wore a smug look, kissing the spot just next to his lips and freezing him into place. He quickly clambered out of Harry’s grip, calling for Molly to take him inside before he started responding again.</p>
<p>Giggles followed as they rushed off inside, more embarrassing stories of his teenage years followed and gasps by the blonde that was undoubtedly enjoying himself. Harry sighed, hearing the chair next to him scrape across the floor, signaling that Ginny had also made her escape into the house.</p>
<p>The only one to remain beside himself was Hermione, who looked to be scanning him over, searching for something in particular.</p>
<p>“He’s never gonna let me live that down.” Harry gave an empty chuckle, proceeding to pick up empty plates and half-empty glasses. Hermione took to following behind, picking up the placemats and silverware that had remained unused.</p>
<p>"You know, this may just be your worst idea," Hermione spoke in a low tone meant for only Harry’s ears. He stumbled and knocked over a glass full of juice that proceeded to spread all across the table. He wandlessly spelled the mess away, hoping it hadn’t stained the table cloth and scourgifying the cloth regardless a few moments after.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Harry tried to keep his cool, they did not have this in the bag.</p>
<p>"Really?” Hermione glared, “Harry we both know what I mean. Though, I truly wonder why Draco actually agreed to this atrocious idea."</p>
<p>"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Hary set down the plates to face Hermione.</p>
<p>"You know he likes you, why are you pulling him along like this?" “ She moved to place the used napkins into the waste bin, returning with an expectant look.</p>
<p>"He agreed!” He growled, defending himself of her accusations, “I asked and he said yes, there's nothing more to it! If it goes too far, I promise I'll call it off." He promised, seeing motherly gaze morph into a piercing stare.</p>
<p>"Listen, I don't much like Draco but if you end up hurting him because you're too afraid to tell your ex that you don't want to get back together with her, you better start running." Harry knew she was serious, there was this fire in her eyes when she threatened him.</p>
<p>"I won't. It's gonna be fine, 'mione, you'll see." He had to promise her, he could almost feel convinced of his own words if he didn’t know that it was never as easy as it was made out to be.</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t make his mouth form the words into some sort of promise to her and, instead, he opted for pulling the plates close to him and carrying them inside.</p>
<p>Hermione hadn’t said anything to him for the rest of the night, Harry assumed that this may have been the best choice </p>
<p>“And he had such trouble getting through platform 9 3/4, looked like a lost kruppy or something,” George commented from the other room. Harry knew that these stories were of him but his own embarrassment kept him from intervening. He opted for washing the dishes to help ignore the giggles, Harry now knew, that could only be coming from his partner.</p>
<p>He’d never live this down, he sighed.</p>
<p>Sooner than he liked, there was nothing left to clean and he had to face the gossiping family, so he sucked it up and walked through the archway and leaned against the wall to hear whatever humiliating stories they had left to share with Draco.</p>
<p>“The gnomes! There was this time a gnome had bitten his arse because he landed in the wrong field after falling off of his broom during one of our matches. We nearly had to visit St Mungos and tell ‘em that the golden boy had to be checked in the arse!” Charlie cackled, reliving the memory fondly.</p>
<p>“Hey! How was I to know that that spot wasn’t a good place to have an emergency land?!” Harry groaned, it wasn’t as if they had let him know that the gnomes were particularly stubborn about leaving the grounds that summer.</p>
<p>“You think that’s the worst one we’ve got on you, Harry? Just you wait, mate, I could tell your boyfriend about the time-” Ron began with a wicked grin. A whine erupted from Harry’s throat knowing that Ron had the ultimate chance of ruining his life with the stupid things he has done.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to hear more, I think Harry can only take so much embarrassment before he implodes. We’ll be heading up to bed now.” Draco interrupted, standing and sauntering over to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist in comfort.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think it’s time for bed.” Harry all but sighed in relief, pulling Draco into a proper hug for helping and burying his head in Draco’s hair.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” He mumbled into the minty aroma that surrounded the blonde, not waiting for an answer back and instead, apparating them up to their room.</p>
<p>“Thank Merlin you finally came in.” Draco pulled away from Harry, heading to his bags, pulling his pajamas - a black silk matching button-up and pants - and popping into the ensuite bathroom.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d enjoy the stories about my awkward teenage years,” Harry called out louder for Draco’s convenience.</p>
<p>“I love hearing about how ungraceful you are at everything, but I can only take so much of the Weasleys before I want to set them on fire.” Draco emerged from the bathroom clothed and ready for bed.</p>
<p>“They are welcoming you into their home, y'know, you could be a little nicer when referring to them.” He chided, taking his turn in the ensuite to get himself set for bed as well.</p>
<p>“This is my nicer way of referring to them!” He heard through the closed door and rolled his eyes in response.</p>
<p>When he stepped back into their room, he noticed a pillow and blanket strewn about on the floor at the foot of the bed. Harry aimed a confused look Draco’s way.</p>
<p>“What?” Draco peered up over a book about exiled potions that Harry assumed he brought with him.</p>
<p>“What’s this for?” He picked up the items and tossed them back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Those are yours to make a bed, or would you rather take comfort in wrapping yourself up in the rug? Suit yourself, either way, just know I won't be giving you these back.” Draco clicked his tongue, going back to his book.</p>
<p>“I figured I was sleeping in the bed.”</p>
<p>“No, you get to sleep on the floor.” Draco didn't spare a glance at him this time.</p>
<p>“But, that’s usually my bed!” Harry complained.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, you invited me and that makes me the guest here. Now, you make yourself comfy on the floor.” </p>
<p>They’d been bickering over who gets to have the mattress when a knock on the door hushed them.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Harry called after tossing his items back onto the bed that Draco had already gotten into comfortably.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to interrupt you two, I thought you might like a good cup of cocoa before you lovebirds settle down.” Molly stood in the doorway with a steaming mug in each hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Harry gave a sweet smile, taking the mug cautiously to Draco’s side and handing it to him before coming back to the other side and placing his own onto the nightstand. Finally, he made his way back to the door and hugged Molly closely.</p>
<p>“Anywho, goodnight.” She smiled at the two sweetly, disappearing from view he shut the door. He could feel Draco’s eyes as he plopped down onto the other side of the bed and took a sip of his cocoa.</p>
<p>“She’s gone now, so off you go.” Draco waved. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we just sleep together?” Harry suggested.</p>
<p>“Don't tempt me with a good time, Potter.” A cheeky smile appeared on the pale face, a smile that Harry hadn’t been given before.</p>
<p>“Just sleeping, that’s it.” Draco sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh, bore. Get to be his boyfriend, and I don't even get to shag him." He tsked and settled down under the covers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all are enjoying this so far!</p>
<p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/uiri">Tumblr</a> if you'd like, It's new so there's not much yet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco bond over Christmas tree decorating</p>
<p>(had some troubles with uploading this sorry)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Draco disagreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun!” Harry reasoned back but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to wonder what your idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, Potter because the last thing you persuaded me into was -” He began but the brunette cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! It was a fun time. You ended up really liking it.” Harry pulled the reluctant blonde to the bare tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just..?” Draco gave a wave of his wand, insinuating that he wanted to solve this problem with magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, if we’re dating, it's going to be done the </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle </span>
  </em>
  <span>way.” Harry tutted, plucking Draco’s wand from him, and smiled as it easily gave itself over to him with the lightest of touches. This wand, he would never forget, helped aid in the fight against Voldemort in the war. Harry couldn't help but feel bubbly as the connection of their powers combined within the Hawthorn piece. He placed the wand on the end table and turned back to Draco, catching a stunned look on his pale face before he scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even dating you, you dunderhead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, ah, don't try to get out of this.” Harry picked up the hefty box from the ground and pressed the decorations into Draco’s arms, causing him to stumble slightly from the weight. “How about you do lights and I'll follow around with the tinsel?” Draco pushed the box into the lumpy couch, fetching the tangled wires of Christmas lights from deep within the expanding box. The tangled ball of lights and wire granted a groan and eye roll from Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I at least untangle it with magic?” The blonde complained, holding it out with disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can let it slide this once.” Harry hummed, searching for something to make the tree look fuller. He was glad to see that when he pulled the two different options of tinsel out and turned to ask Draco a question, he now carried a pleasant smirk, strategically placing the unraveled lights throughout the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silver or gold, do you think?” Harry wondered out loud, grabbing for tossing the unused silver tinsel back into the box anyway..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silver. It’ll look nicer with the green of the tree.” Harry heard Draco respond, but opted to ignore his advice and weaved the gold in between branches. “Why ask for my opinion if you’re just gonna ignore me?” Draco tsked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A house full of Gryffindors.” Harry shrugged, surpassing Draco and ultimately entangling his decor with Draco’s lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to recall that I’m still a Slytherin.” He saw the blonde pause, pulling his hair back and securing it into a bun. Harry also couldn’t help but notice how the pieces that did fall out of the knot, framed his face perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll add a silver star at the top then.” it had come to his attention that Draco was no longer taking part in his task when flashes of blonde hair, shimmering silver, and rustling throughout the tree interrupted his work. Draco suddenly rounded the tree to catch up to him, spiraling the silver tinsel around the gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, now there’s both gold and silver: a compromise.” Draco took the roll of gold from the brunette and moved forward with intertwining the colors, moving about the tree to cover it all the way up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving me with the lights? That’s cruel.” Harry chaffed, detangling the chord from the decorations and moving around to stuff the warm-toned lights within the tree to hide them well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me next time.” Draco shot back, grabbing for the green and red bobbles. “I don’t assume these are meant to be taken as Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, they’re Christmas colors in the muggle world,” Harry answered, knowing that the line of what wizards knew about the muggle world varied between people. “Maybe it's a sign though.” He wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner. Draco shook his head but Harry caught the giggle that escaped his mouth before he turned around to place the glittery bobble on the tree. Harry came up behind him with one of the personalized homemade ornaments and reached over him to put it higher on the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, the universe must have planned it from the start.” He mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stranger things have happened.” Harry leaned down, his voice buzzing into Draco’s ear, earning him a shiver and a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family always put silver decorations on our tree - well, our elves decorated the tree, but nonetheless.” The blonde ducked under his arm and moved towards the box. “Tree decorating was never much of a family tradition for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was always the one to put up the tree back at the Dursleys.” Harry continued with his mission of hanging all of the homemade items. He glanced at the one in his hand which happened to be Ron’s, an everlasting charmed orb that had a moving picture of Ron, Hermione, and Himself during his first Christmas with the Weasleys. Harry had been ever so grateful when they brought him to their home when Harry’s uncle had refused to have him back in the house until summer came. Harry also remembered tearing up when he received an assortment of presents on Christmas morning that year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, your Aunt and Uncle, I’m sure they would be proud.” Draco’s tone had a flick of uninterest, as it usually did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure they’d be very thrilled to know that they’ve absolutely crushed all of the wizard out of me.” He retorted, realizing a bit too late that it sounded harsher than he meant it to be. Harry chanced a glance over at the older man, not knowing what to say to clear the air. Luckily, it seemed he didn’t need to, as Draco spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you prefer to do things traditionally?” Draco’s voice became soft, coming over with golden stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose so, It’s ingrained in my brain.” His chuckle eased Draco’s tense shoulders, as he could see that they dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence came over them, leaving their conversation unfinished, as they continued to hang silly sparkled bobbles and insert twirly sticks here and there. The next orb that harry picked, halted him in his tracks, it had been of him and Ginny holding hands next to the Christmas tree. Harry assumed it had been taken about one year before the war began. He glanced over to Draco who had been humming along to some Wizard tunes that had been playing softly from the gramophone on the mantle and decided to push this particular bobble deep down into the enchanted box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard rumours, back during school, about what they did to you. They didn’t deserve you,” Draco spoke out of nowhere, “that family.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at those words, for so long he had a hard time coming to terms with the abuse that happened inside that home. He was glad to know that others thought he deserved better as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no they didn’t, did they?” He handed the silver star to Draco, who gave him a shy smile. Maybe, just maybe, they might be able to get along during this trip, Harry decided</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we might need to use magic for this one.” Draco shook the star, glancing up at the impeccably large tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chair it is!” Harry beamed, trotting off to the kitchen to retrieve one of the many differently shaped chairs at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, no! I won't be climbing up a chair for this.” Draco pouted, not that it stopped Harry from positioning the squeaky chair at the base of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.” He ushered him towards the chair with confidence, “I’ll be right here, holding onto it too, if that helps.” Harry placed a hand on the back of it, for reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry- Oh, fine,” Draco grumbled, climbing the chair hesitantly. “If I die, you better make sure I have the best funeral in the wizarding world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry exaggerated, holding the chair steady so that Draco could finish off the tree. The blonde had to go on his tiptoes, but the star was placed on the top with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, told you it would-” Harry began but cut his sentence short when one of the legs finally gave out on the poor beaten up chair. Harry, known for his quickness as a seeker, caught the blonde by his waist, holding him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- Hold.” Draco’s eyes were wide in terror from the near fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making up for that near-death experience.” Draco huffed a sigh of relief once he realized that he was okay. A gasp from the archway made them turn and in surprise, they found both Ginny and Ron, cheeks burnt as red as their hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spluttering apologies, Ron pushed Ginny from the room, looking anywhere but the couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they're ever gonna get used to this?” Harry chuckled, setting Draco down and fixing the chair with a simple reparo spell and plopped it back in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think so.” Draco plucked his wand from the end table, slipping it back into his cardigan. “Not even years after we marry.” He joked with Harry, sitting down on the couch and bringing his legs up to wrap his arms around them. Harry, on the other hand, fell back into the couch, far from the grace that Draco had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even when we get married? I would sure hope they would be used to it by then.” Harry nudged Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Married? My goodness!” Molly popped her head in with a grin on her face. “Shall I get some bubbly to celebrate?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no! We were just joking around, Molly. No wedding.” Harry rushed to correct his friend's mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear, I apologize for assuming! I just overheard - “ Molly stuttered before Harry felt Draco drop his head onto his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, Molly, I wish he would pop the question, Merlin knows that he's kept me waiting for long enough.” He laughed and Harry’s heart raced as it did every time he heard the melodious sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to propose when you least expect it, darling. Gotta keep you on your toes.” Harry reached his arm around and held Draco close to him, the soft woodsy and eucalyptus scent filling his nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You've been saying that for a year now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued their giggly teasing until they realized there was one less person, they both glanced over to see that Molly had silently left the two to continue their “flirting”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's gonna expect me to propose to you now, you know that?” Harry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better keep that promise then, Potter,” Draco smirked, standing up from his lounging spot and walking off around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He spoke into the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://uiri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and say hi if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot I was supposed to post this for the 17th!</p><p>TW: mention of blood (only for a nightmare section, it'll be italicized if you'd like to skip it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So, I see a flaw in this <em> brilliant </em>plan of yours.” Draco began when they went on a stroll two afternoons later.</p><p>“And what’s that?” He dragged his feet alongside the wizard.</p><p>“We will have to show physical affection at some point.” </p><p>“We’ve been hugging and holding hands, what do you mean?” Harry made his point by interlocking their hands together, a move that made the blonde shiver.</p><p>"Intimately, Potter. They've got mistletoe practically hanging from every doorway in that uneven house, it's incredible that there aren't at least four people snogging in that home at all times."</p><p>"I mean, so we'll just have to kiss, it's not that big of a deal, Draco. You kissed my cheek since we got here." Harry shrugged the worry Draco had off.</p><p>"Yes, well, it wouldn't be a big deal if the Weaslette didn't have prying eyes. She's going to know that it isn't natural enough - though, it's your grave that you're digging yourself into." Draco huffed as he did every time Ginny was remotely mentioned.</p><p>"A little practice wouldn't hurt - I mean if you wanna." Harry offered more eagerly than he had wanted.</p><p>"What, now?" The blonde seemed shocked when Harry nodded. He <em> was </em> kinda interested in how it'd feel to kiss the skinny man. </p><p>Purely just to see.</p><p>"Alright, a test run." Draco gave a sharp nod, moving closer to the tanned man and cupping his face.</p><p>Lips closing in and the air full of Draco's intoxicating cologne, Harry reached and pulled him in closer. He felt like every sense was filled with the blonde as he closed his eyes, accepting that he was going to drown in the mystery that was Draco Malfoy.</p><p>The kiss never came, however. Just when they almost had it, shouting came from their left along with the whizzing of broomsticks. They pushed apart just in time for 4 Weasleys to zoom past them whistling and hooting at the "couple".</p><p>Arriving back at the house, both flustered and embarrassed, Harry was reintroduced to Bill and Fleur. She greeted them with a warm smile and handshake while Bill went in for a hug, clapping Harry on the back rather roughly.</p><p>Neither Harry nor Draco noticed that there were two more Weasley's that had arrived as well until Charlie, who apparently floo'd in after the family, had strode around the corner with a little munchkin in his arms.</p><p>Tufts of blonde had shown through the little gold headband they placed on her, one to match her gold and white striped dress.</p><p>"Who's this?" Harry grinned at his two technical siblings.</p><p>"We should be asking the same." Fleur giggled, nodding in Draco's direction. "This is Victorie, our daughter."</p><p>"She's beautiful." He complimented and proceeded to give his congratulations to the couple.</p><p>"This is my boyfriend, Draco." He kissed his cheek proudly.</p><p>"He is beautiful." Fleur winked in Harry's direction, flushing him in a glow of red.</p><p>“Thank you.” Draco laughed, eyes crinkling with joy. Fleur pulled the man in for a hug, knowing no other way to greet someone than physical touch. “Oh,” Draco inhaled at the sign of affection, hesitantly hugging her back.</p><p>“Welcome to the family.” She stepped back, moving on to pay attention to her daughter.</p><p>“Yes, we’ve been excited to meet you since Molly shared the news with us.” Bill stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I think I can say we're all excited to spend time together and learn more about you two." Charlie chimed in, swaying with Victorie.</p><p>“Thank you guys, it really means a lot to us,” Draco responded politely.</p><p>An unhappy grumble came from the small child as she squirmed in her uncle's arms. “We should get her something to eat or she’ll be cranky for the rest of the day.” Bill’s face morphed into something sour. Harry could bet he had been imagining Victorie’s cranky days.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I have an idea,” Molly spoke after dinner that evening, waving her wand and sending all of the empty dirty plates to the sink to be scrubbed down. “Let’s all make cookies!” The collective of redheads groaned at their mother and she tutted in response.</p><p>“None of that, we’re going to make cookies tonight and that’s final. It’ll be a wonderful family moment in the future, just you wait and see.” She huffed, pulling out a mountain of bowls and other utensils, bringing them over to the dinner table. </p><p>“Each pair gets a bowl to make cookies with,” she explained. “Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco, and Ginny and Charlie.” She named the groups off as she placed various items in front of them. Finally, she sat down next to Arthur and began to sift the flour into their bowl.</p><p>Glancing around, he saw that Each Weasley family member had rambled off and excited smiles were being exchanged. He didn't miss the glance Ginny had made over to them, but he chose to ignore it in favor of looking at Draco. The attractive man, as proper as ever, had gone the route of measuring their ingredients out.</p><p>“Are you going to help or are you going to sit there and wait for me to do everything?” Draco nagged, though his voice had a warm, inviting tone.</p><p>“I don’t wanna get in the way of your measuring.” He slung an arm around the top of Draco’s chair, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“We’re back in Potions then, I see.” Harry rolled his eyes and moved for the bowl to start mixing the batter.</p><p>“You wouldn’t even let me near the ingredients, you know.” Harry chimed, sticking his hand into the flour to add more of it into the very liquidy mixture.</p><p>“No, the ingredients that you always chose, would have blown us up.” Draco pulled the bag of flour away. “Stop that.”</p><p>“Make me.” Harry wore a smug smile looking down his nose at him. Draco, on the other hand, pressed his hand into the flour pulling out a small handful and blowing it into Harry’s face. Shouts of delight and laughter rang throughout the room and Harry wiped off his glasses onto his sweater.</p><p>“Come here, darling, I think you could use a kiss.” Harry leaned forward trying to pull Draco into him and kiss his cheek. Draco practically fell out of his chair, making his way to the other side of the table, giggles escaping his lips.</p><p>“You’re not getting away that easily.” Harry took off after him. They rounded the table before Draco took a sharp turn towards the living room, rounding back through the kitchen until Harry caught up to him in the doorway of the living room. Encircling him in his arms, Draco twisted to face him and Harry took his chance, peppering floured kisses all over his face.</p><p>“And to think you two used to bicker in school.” Bill gave them both a gentle smile, holding his sleeping daughter close to his chest.</p><p>“Yes, well, he got on my nerves back then.” Draco turned in the embrace to look at their audience. He didn't bother breaking away and instead, leaned back into the hug.</p><p>“Says you.” Harry snorted, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “You’d always find some way of starting an argument.”</p><p>“I was playing hard to get.” Draco slapped his hands, pulling away and settling back down into his chair.</p><p>None of the teams had made a successful batch, besides Molly, but they all agreed that they had a pleasant time trying to make them. Harry smiled fondly at Molly who had boasted that she was right about them loving the activity before rushing off to prepare the milk and cookies for everyone.</p><p>Following milk and cookies, each member of the family began to call it a night, making their way up the stairs to their assigned rooms.</p><p>“I’ve never been fed so much in my life,” Draco commented, slipping underneath the covers and nuzzling into his pillow. “At this rate, I’ll explode.”</p><p>“That’s just how Molly shows her love,” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly. The wave of magic heading straight for Draco, hitting him straight in the chest and causing him to stagger in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood spurted from Draco's mouth as he coughed, a pained look on his face. His chest stained red as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He stumbled backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No --" gasped Harry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and dived for Draco, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No -- I didn't --" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Draco, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harry!” He heard the boy call for him, his sobs echoed throughout the bathroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harry!” He heard again, clearer this time than the last. This time it had come from Moaning Myrtle, though it still sounded like Draco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face contorted into worry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harry, Wake up!” Snape called to him in the same voice as the other two times.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to understand what was happening.</em>
</p><p>“Harry, please wake up.” He reopened his eyes to his dimly lit room and Draco hovering over him, shaking him gently. His brows, previously pushed together in concern, relaxed once he saw that Harry had awoken.</p><p>“Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He gave an uneasy chuckle, leaning back onto his side of the bed. Harry, who had just seen the younger version of the man, pulled Draco into his arms and held on for dear life.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He huffed into Draco’s neck.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about, everyone has bad dreams sometimes.” Draco ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. “That bad?” He hummed.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Harry choked, gripping him tighter, “I thought you were dead.”</p><p>“Whatever happened, it was merely a dream. I’m perfectly fine.” Harry felt a kiss pressed to his hair and it calmed him immensely.</p><p>“Come on then.” Draco pulled away from Harry to move back to his spot under the covers. “My mother used to hold me close when I had a nightmare.” He motioned for Harry to lay down again. The brunette followed orders, only to be held close by Draco.</p><p>“It was real, my dream. I did that.” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“It’s alright, I'm here with you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://uiri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and say hi if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What started as a pleasant morning Ice skating, turned far more complicated than Harry had planned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After much consideration, I figured it would be best to combine two smaller chapters into one decently sized one. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was that Saturday where Harry felt things started escalating. </p>
<p>“I wanna take you somewhere,” Harry began when Draco came back from a shower in the ensuite, towel drying his hair. “You should dress warmly.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Draco sifted through his wardrobe, choosing a cream chunky knit turtleneck sweater, a forest green overcoat, black slacks, and a black scarf after moments of pondering.</p>
<p>“Figured you’d like some time away from the Weasleys.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise.” Harry shrugged a denim jacket over his navy hoodie.</p>
<p>“Oh joy,” Draco sighed but grabbed for his arm to apparate them away. They apparated in the middle of the forest, nothing to be seen for miles. Harry pulled them silently further into the woods, weaving through the trees and ducking under branches. Finally pulling the last branch aside, they reached a sizable pond, frozen over.</p>
<p>“This place is stunning.” Draco gasped, glancing into the clear ice.</p>
<p>“Just you wait, there's more.” Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out two tiny pairs of skates, resizing them to fit to be the correct size.</p>
<p>“...what are those?” Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. Harry sat on the nearest rock and shucked off his boot.</p>
<p>“Ice skates!” He responded cheerfully.</p>
<p>“What nonsense are you speaking of? Do I need to take you to St. Mungos?” Harry laughed in response and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’ve never heard of ice skating? Oh, that’s just tragic.” He laced his left skate up. “In the muggle world, they put these on and glide around on the ice.” Harry slipped off the blade guard to show what he meant.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, let me see if I understand this correctly... you all put shoes with <em>knives </em>on your feet and go slide around on the bloody <em>ice </em>?!” Draco crossed his arms with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Yep! Now, let’s get going or it’ll get too cold.”</p>
<p>"We’re going to be skating on a frozen pond that could <em> break</em>, Harry." Draco backed further away from Harry, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Draco, nothing’s gonna happen to us, I’m sure you’ll even have a great time.” Harry grabbed his hands, pulling him back towards the stone that he was previously sat on. “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone into an icy pond in the middle of winter.” He laughed with ease.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“That’s a story for another time.” Harry brushed him off, helping to unlace one of the skates for Draco, as he did the other up.</p>
<p>Draco’s complaints continued as Harry guided him over to the ice. “It’s going to feel odd at first, but you’ll be just fine after a little practice.” He commented, fully taking off his guards and stepping on to the ice. Turning around, he held his hands out for Draco to take a hold of whenever he was ready. The blonde heaved a long sigh, taking off his own guards before taking Harry’s hands and holding on tight.</p>
<p>“You better not let go of me.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>Harry pushed himself backward, taking a very wobbly Draco along with him. “There you go!” He cheered when Draco made his first microscopic step forward. “Push off of your back foot - good!”</p>
<p>“Let me tell you, I won't be following you anywhere in the future until you tell me where we’re going and what we’re going to be doing.” Draco huffed but grasped tighter to Harry when he teetered too far back.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” Harry pulled him in close.</p>
<p>“When did you have the time to learn this <em> oh great wizard </em>.”</p>
<p>“I think I took it up as a hobby about two years ago.” Harry supplied, thinking back to that first winter after the war, he never had felt so lonely than that time. It didn’t help that he pushed the Weasleys away, forcing himself to be lonely on purpose. He picked up ice skating one evening stroll in the city, seeing pairs and single people wrapped up from head to toe and toddling around on the ice rink.</p>
<p>Draco grew more confident with his balance, convincing Harry that he could let go of at least one of his hands, spinning to face the same way as the other man and matching his speed. Coasting smoothly alongside each other, they made small talk about work and home life - Harry even made an effort to ask after Draco’s parents.</p>
<p>“They’re doing well, all things considered. They’d been talking about visiting the isles once their restrictions are lightened.”</p>
<p>“Your mother ended up with a restriction as well?” Harry wondered.</p>
<p>“Yes, she was technically an accomplice, luckily with your testimonial, she’s been given a smaller restriction than she would have if you hadn’t helped.” Harry held a scowl on his face at that. Sure, Narcissa was an accomplice technically but she had helped him survive. He surely would have been dead if she told Voldemort the truth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that my word couldn’t do more for her.”</p>
<p>“You’ve helped us enough, you don’t need to fix everyone’s problems.” Draco squeezed his hand. Harry had almost forgotten their hands were linked together.</p>
<p>“You’re really getting good at this.” Harry chose to mention instead, motioning to their skating progression.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a natural talent for these things, what can I say?” Draco gloated with faux confidence.</p>
<p>“Oh shove off.” He bumped his shoulder into the blond who quickly became unbalanced, his feet slipping out underneath him. In a panic, Draco grabbed Harry’s jacket with both hands and brought him down with him.</p>
<p>Groans mixed with laughter filled the chilly, silent air as Harry landed right over Draco.</p>
<p>“That was entirely your fault.” Draco hummed, his fist still clenched to Harry’s jacket.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, refusing to take responsibility for it, and gained a toothy smile as a result. Draco, lifted his hand up to Harry’s face, grasping his chin within his fingers. “That’s not allowed, we both know this is all on you.”</p>
<p>“It’s all a part of my Potter charm.” He muttered between the two of them, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. His focus shifted, noting how Draco’s eyes held a lavender tinge to them against the stark white of winter. The pounding of his heart rang in his ears as his eyes slipped down to the smirk playing on those stunning lips of his. He ignored the burning in his hands, likely due to his prolonged exposure to the ice beneath his palms, his attention entirely on how close their faces actually were to each other</p>
<p>“Alright, Harry?” Draco’s smirk dropped into a timid twitch of his lips, his eyes searching Harry’s with curiosity. He could have sworn he saw those clear eyes flicker down to his lips before coming back up to meet his again. Harry, with every ounce of courage he could muster, leaned in slowly pausing briefly in case Draco wanted to back out. When there had been no objection, he pressed forward, closing the space between them.</p>
<p>His lips brushed Draco’s, ever so delicately, as if he thought the man underneath him would break if he was too rough. The contrast of the chilling air and warmth radiating off of Draco’s skin raised the hair on Harry’s neck and sent waves of shocks to Harry’s every nerve. His soft, sweet lips melted against Harry’s, moving in perfect tandem with each other. He pulled a frozen hand away from the ice and to Draco’s face, intending to pull him closer. A sharp gasp came from underneath him, as Draco instinctively pushed his hand away and broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Fuck, your hand are freezing.” He heaved against Harry, cheeks tinted a rosy pink.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I-I didn’t.” Harry stuttered, still caught up in the kiss.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, my clothes are soaked from the ice, we better get back before I catch a cold.” He patted Harry’s chest, a silent signal to move.</p>
<p>“Right.” Harry nodded and offered a hand once more to Draco when he himself had stood up. They carefully made their way back to where their shoes lay abandoned. “At least we got that practice kiss out of the way now.” Harry forced a laugh shrinking the skates back down to carry them in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Yes, very glad that's over with.” Draco agreed, his stoic demeanor making an appearance as he grabbed for Harry’s arm to side along with, back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Draco maintained their distance from each other for the rest of the evening. Harry kept to Ron and Draco tended to gravitate towards Hermione and Charlie who were invested in making him feel at home. “Any bets on which Quidditch team wins the cup this year? Mine’s on the Harpies.” Ginny strolled up to the pair.</p>
<p>“Are you joking? Magpies certainly have it in the bag this year.” Ron moved over, inviting her to join. Harry chanced a glance over to the blonde on the opposite side of the room, catching a wide-eyed look from him before his eyes flickered away.</p>
<p>“Harry?” Ron shook him.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Magpies or Harpies, mate?” His best friend pushed his brows together in confusion.</p>
<p>“Oh uh, Magpies for sure. Excuse me.” He moved away from the pair, making his way towards the couch.</p>
<p>“Draco, can I have a moment with you?” He rudely interrupted Hermione, motioning for them to group up in the doorway.</p>
<p>“What is it, Harry? I was having a pleasant conversation just now.” Draco leaned against the doorframe,</p>
<p>“Is everything alright? With us?” Harry added, unsure of the correct way to bring up his observations.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t we be alright?” He turned to leave but Harry caught him by the arm, pulling him back.</p>
<p>“It’s just..since we went out, you’ve been-” Harry began, suddenly more anxious than he preferred.</p>
<p>Whistle and shouts came from the living room and both boys looked to see what the commotion was, only to find a dozen pairs of eyes on them. “Look who got caught under the mistletoe!” Fred and George mocked from each arm of the couch.</p>
<p>“Guys, I don't think-” He began, not wanting to make anything worse than it probably was. Though, Harry couldn't decipher how bad, since Draco insisted everything was fine.</p>
<p>“Oh come on your two, it’s Tradition!” Charlie called out. Chants of ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’ came from the redheads and Harry turned back to Draco, an unsure frown in place.</p>
<p>Draco, sighed at the look, reaching a hand out and placing it on Harry’s cheek, pushing himself forward into a firm kiss. It was just long enough that Harry could feel the warmth of his lips and when they disappeared all too soon, he could still taste the strawberries and creme that he had for dessert.</p>
<p>“I’m not hurt over a practice kiss, Harry,” Draco whispered as cheers came from all around them. The wizard soon left him under the mistletoe with a loss of words. He watched the blonde make his way back to Hermione and Charlie and continued as if nothing happened.</p>
<p>Perhaps, Harry thought, it was he who was hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://uiri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and say hi if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With his thoughts all jumbled together, Harry wonders what's happening to him. With a little help from Draco, he learns nothing and everything all at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Harry found himself staring at the ceiling as dark subtly changed into a soft blue morning. The corners of his eyes faded into static when he looked around and his eyes drooped with exhaustion, yet he couldn’t bring himself to close them for a few hours when the repeating memory of yesterday’s events played in his head at all hours.</p>
<p>Draco was supposed to be the one in love with him.</p>
<p>Speaking of the said blonde, he chanced a glance over at the sleeping form next to him. Muted snores escaped the pale man and Harry could help his heart from rising in his chest. He was snuggled into his pillow and his hair was everywhere, a sight Harry rarely got to see him in, but it suited Draco beautifully. The breaking point was the light sweeping through the blinds and dancing across his face, highlighting his blond curled lashes and making Harry feel as if he were in the summer season by just looking at them.</p>
<p>Harry swore under his breath, he was definitely screwed if he couldn't get himself under control.</p>
<p>Finally gathering the courage to look away, he slipped out from the bed they agreed to share and dragged himself over to the window, shutting them a bit tighter so as to not disturb Draco - <em>why did he even care if it woke Draco up? Was that all he ever thought about now?</em>  - before making his way out the door and down the creaky stairs.</p>
<p>Harry took his time making a fresh pot of coffee, passing the time that it took to brew by looking out of the kitchen window. The blue tint to the world had not been an exaggeration from his exhaustion, it seemed that snow had fallen overnight and continued into the cold winter morning. He smiled and let a sigh escape his mouth at the sight, it was one of the things that Harry loved about winter.</p>
<p>The moment was cut short as a small beep indicated that the pot was ready to be put into use. He stole a mug from its spot in the cabinet before pouring the black liquid into his mug and sitting down at the kitchen table. Harry placed the mug further away from himself and leaned on the table instead, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Maybe if he pushed hard enough the image of Draco’s rosy face and full red lips would go away.</p>
<p>“I told you this fake relationship was nothing but trouble.” Hermione walked past him, reaching into the same cabinet as Harry and grabbing for the closest mug to serve herself. She moved quickly, he noticed as he could hear the scrapping of the chair next to him within seconds of her arriving.</p>
<p>“I reckon it’s been going fairly well, nobody suspects a thing.” He sighed once more, knowing that she could see through him better than anyone. Finally satisfied with the stars that filled his eyes, he let go and leaned back into his chair, readjusting his eyes to the world around him.</p>
<p>“Yes, we all think you two are madly in love.” She hummed in agreement, taking a sip of her steaming mug, “But you look like you've been dragged through the mud a few times.” Hermione looked him over.</p>
<p>“He can be a handful.” Harry shrugged, lying to both himself and his best friend. If he were being honest, Draco had been very pleasant throughout this whole thing. Harry reminded himself to gift Draco something very nice at the end of all of this for assisting him with this handful of a favor he asked.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think that's the issue here, is it? I’d reckon that you might be falling in love and you don’t know how to deal with that.”</p>
<p>“No.” Harry shot back, far too quick for his own liking. In his haste to protest against the very true fact, he knocked his mug over, spilling its contents all over the kitchen table. Hermione, quicker than Harry, pulled her wand out and cleared the table of its mess.</p>
<p>“I won’t push you if it’s not a conversation you're ready to have yet, but you do need to address it at some point.” Hermione placed a hand over Harry’s with sympathy.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled his hand away from hers. He wasn’t in love with Draco - he couldn’t be. That kiss solely caught him off guard, he decided.</p>
<p>“When you’re ready, you know I’ll be there.” She parted with those last words, disappearing further into the house - Harry would guess the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The snow led on and Harry watched the day go by as it went from tiny specs into large slow falling snowflakes.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Draco rushed to him, all bundled up in outerwear, pulling on his arm. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Have you?” Harry chuckled, easing into his aloof persona.</p>
<p>“Yes, come on!” He tugged at his arm, pausing briefly at the closet to grab one of Harry’s robes and a scarf. Draco dragged Harry outside then, giving him barely enough time to pull it around himself. He wasn’t in love, he reminded himself as the wizard spluttered about how soft snow was way different compared to the icy white stuff that usually stuck to the ground. </p>
<p>"Draco, it's just snow." Harry taunted him, though he could see that he couldn't care less of what he thought. The giddy smile stretching over his face was enough to make Harry shut up. Draco stared up at the sky in wonder, as if he had never seen snowfall before, his silver eyes glinting with the reflection of the blinding white snow, as though his entire life was waiting on this one moment. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. Harry wasn’t sure why this childlike wonder was enough to make his head spin.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Harry rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he interlocked their fingers, guiding him from the porch and into the crumbling snow. Together, they clumped it together and rolled handheld balls into large spheres. All was going well until a part of the second large ball fell apart as Draco tried placing it on top. Draco let out a shriek as it crumbled into his sweater and Harry had to brace himself in order not to fall over laughing.</p>
<p>Their snowman was only partly finished when Draco shot him a playful glare. “Think that’s funny, do we?” Harry witnessed him clump a handful of snow together and toss it in his direction. Harry scrambled to get away, ducking behind a large pile of built-up snow and missing the flying ball by centimeters.</p>
<p>He retaliated, scooping up some of his own and firing it at Draco’s chest. It missed, as he expected with his sloppy aim, but another hit Draco in the back of his head from the opposite direction. They both turned to see Ron making his way to hide alongside Harry. “Merlin, I’ve always wanted to do that.” The redhead laughed, “No hard feelings.” He shrugged sheepishly at Harry.</p>
<p>“None taken.” He glanced around their makeshift fort to see Hermione and Fred rush to take Draco’s side.</p>
<p>“We’re outnumbered.” He muttered as three snowballs whizzed past.</p>
<p>“Not with me here.” Charlie’s voice from behind him, made Harry jump up in surprise, gaining him a large snowball to the face. Their opponents all howled with laughter but Harry could hear his favorite cackle far louder than the rest, the blonde held a delighted look in his eyes when he caught Harry’s stare.</p>
<p>“Charge!” George shouted from somewhere north, causing both teams to run forward with bravery, huddling mountains of snowballs in their arms to fling on the way.</p>
<p>Draco, who had ducked to miss another whizzing snowball, hadn't seen the thin layer of ice hidden well amongst the thick snow and quickly flailed in an attempt to regain his balance as he slipped backward. Harry dived forward just in time to catch him in his arms.</p>
<p>“Caught you this time.” He nervously chuckled at Draco, holding him close to his chest.</p>
<p>“Do you expect a reward for that, <em>oh great hero</em>?” Draco grinned smugly up at him, a daring look to his eyes.</p>
<p>“I do, actually.” Harry dropped his head closer to him, clearly looking at the lips he found so hypnotizing. Perhaps he was making his intentions clear as day by doing so, but Harry started to find that he simply didn't care enough to worry about it if he was going to get another kiss out of this.</p>
<p>“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Draco whispered in a suggestive tone, wrapping one of his arms securely around Harry’s neck.</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss, but what he got instead, came in the form of wet snow sprayed over the side of his cheek. He pulled both of them back with a gasp, opening his eyes back up to see a madly giggling Draco, a half-broken snowball still remaining in his free hand.</p>
<p>“I win.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you did that.” Harry laughed, walking alongside the blonde and swinging their hands. The fight had ended shortly after Harry got whacked in the face with one of Draco’s snowballs. Most had agreed that Draco won for his team and, subsequently, Harry lost for his. They gathered, teasing and taunting each other, all the way back inside for some cocoa and a hot lunch, leaving the two to “canoodle or whatever” as Ron called it.</p>
<p>“Let’s call it payback for third year.” Draco shrugged, reminding Harry of the time he messed with Draco and his goonies when they picked on his friends.</p>
<p>“Don't blame me, you could have been nicer.” He nudged him with his shoulder, finally leading them back to the house.</p>
<p>“You could have been less of a prat,” Draco answered back, his teeth clicking together, giving the blonde away for being colder than he acted. Harry chastised himself now that he remembered that he had gotten a large amount of snow on his sweater and it must have been soaked since.</p>
<p>“Draco! You’re freezing, here.” He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the shaking man before he had a chance to decline.</p>
<p>Draco seemed stunned at how easily Harry handed over his cloak, leaving himself with just the scarf placed over his neck. When he stopped shivering, Harry saw his famous smirk return.</p>
<p>“As considerate and kind as that was, <em>dearest</em>,” he mocked the endearing term, “I think you forget that we’re wizards.” Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet “Focillo!” into the air.</p>
<p>“Ah, right, I forgot.” Harry scratched at the back of his head as the air around them warmed up to a bearable temperature.</p>
<p>They had made it back to the front steps of the house before Draco turned to face him. Harry began to ask why they stopped but with a tug at either end of his scarf, he found lips pressed into Draco’s. He reacted quickly, tugging him closer with a fiery need in his chest. Draco responded as eagerly, pushing his hands through Harry’s hair and sighing into the passionate kiss, a small moan escaping and burning up every nerve in Harry’s body.</p>
<p>Snogs between them never seemed to last nearly as long as Harry wanted them to but as Draco pulled back, he pulled the blonde back once more for a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>He gave Harry an award-winning smile when they parted once more, “Thank you, for the cloak.”</p>
<p>Dazed, Harry did his best to answer the man with his jumbled thoughts.</p>
<p>“Come on, you idiot.” Draco rolled his eyes, leading him back inside with the hopes that the Weasleys saved a plate or two for them.</p>
<p>Harry was glad that their relationship no longer felt strained but he couldn’t help but wonder if they were still pretending.</p>
<p>That kiss certainly said otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ I've updated the tags! Please check them out in case there is anything you may be want to be wary of ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight against Harry jolted him awake, triggering every nerve in his body. He found himself intimately embracing Draco in his arms, his nose tucked against his tousled hair. He couldn't help but breathe the eucalyptus shampoo he used and pretend it was a natural thing to do. Draco, like Harry, snuggled close to his side and kept his arm around Harry's waist; his soft breathing suggested that he was still sleeping. A grumble shook Harry out of his silent admiration; would Draco be upset if he woke up to see them together like this?  Maybe Harry should escape from this before he woke up, what Draco didn't know wasn't really going to hurt him.</p>
<p>He was glad that Draco appeared to be a heavy sleeper and didn't acknowledge his clumsy efforts to get out of bed. He collected his wand and located his glasses before pushing the door open with a rough squeak.</p>
<p>“Shh!” A finger pressed against his lips, hissing at the inanimate object. Harry settled on using a charm to silence the door so he could close it without cringing. He did the same thing with the stairs, which were infamous for groaning at every other step.</p>
<p>Harry wandered to the ground floor and started his morning routine, which he had developed over the years. He ignited a fire with a wave of his hand, poking it with the prongs provided, despite the fact that he had been the only one to ever use them. He then made a cup of pumpkin juice, which he favored over anything else, he was practically stuck on the sweet drink.  Finally, Harry settled on the love seat, and Accio'd his new favorite book, "The Edgar Allan Poe Collection."</p>
<p>Harry's routine started after he discovered that the typical deafening residence was unusually silent in the morning. And now, before the sun rose and the stars fell, he relished in the peace and quiet he received from the warm environment before the thumping began throughout the house and signaled that the day was to begin.</p>
<p>“Why is it that you sneak off so excessively early in the morning?'' He could hear a perfect voice from the archway. Draco, with his messy hair and blurry eyes, leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>"I prefer the early mornings, nobody's awake. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," said Harry softly, his heart buzzing in the sight of his so-called lover.</p>
<p>"I've been a light sleeper for quite some time, so I've been awake for a while." He brushed off the apology and padded to the arm of the loveseat. “That's a wonderful read; I didn't know you were one for Poe.” Draco relaxed as he plopped into the vacant spot next to him, the gap separating them non-existent due to the quaint size. Harry scrunched his brows, puzzled how he hadn't heard the man coming down.</p>
<p>“In my downtime, I've turned into an avid reader,'' Harry mused as he turned the page. “I had no idea you read books written by muggles.” </p>
<p>“I love Gothic Fiction regardless of the author.” Instead of making the typical snobbish response, Draco questioned, “Will you read it to me?” </p>
<p>When Harry was clearly engrossed in his study and didn't reply, Draco stared him down.</p>
<p>“Potter?’ </p>
<p>“Four eyes.” </p>
<p>“Meathead.” Draco went as far as to lightly tap on his head.</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh, standing up and looking for a  more private spot. </p>
<p>“Wait a moment, Harry-” He caught Harry's hand, which was hardly enough to prevent him from escaping, but it worked on Harry, who stayed to hear what the man had to say. He realized Draco didn't let go even when he sat back down, but he didn't really mind and found himself enjoying the feeling.</p>
<p>“Will you read it to me?” Draco's voice was warm and peaceful. Harry knew he didn't usually speak in that manner in public, and he began to wonder if this was a side of him he only revealed to his closest loved ones.</p>
<p>"Alright." He traced his thumb along the back of Draco's hand, sadly having to let go of the pale man's hand in order to get to where he had left off in his poem.</p>
<p>“It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee,” Harry recited,  “And this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me."</p>
<p>Draco quoted, making Harry look up from his page, "I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love—" He folded his arms,  "This one is my favorite poem." </p>
<p>“I and my Annabel Lee—” Harry carried on, euphoria rising in his chest. “With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me.”</p>
<p>“And this was the reason that, long ago, in this kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee.” Harry spoke again, this time making a point of looking up more often to observe Draco's reactions. It felt incredible to know that Draco shared his enthusiasm for the same things he liked.  It was a detail about the blonde that Harry would never have guessed.</p>
<p>“So that her highborn kinsmen came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea. The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, went envying her and me— Yes!—that was the reason, as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea, that the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.” Draco's eyes sunk at these words, his gaze far away despite the actuality that he was seated with the brunette at the moment.</p>
<p>“But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we—” Harry inched forward, reaching out to tuck a single lock of Draco's hair behind his blushed ear. He traced the sharp line of his jaw with his fingertips, brushing Draco's lower lip with his thumb.</p>
<p>Those dreamy lips... he couldn't get them out of his mind...</p>
<p>“Of many far wiser than we—” Draco stifled a nervous giggle. Harry reasoned that he must have noticed the similarities between them and the story of Annabel Lee. </p>
<p>“And neither the angels in Heaven above nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee.” His hand moved to cup his cheek now. </p>
<p>“Very true,” Draco murmured tentatively.</p>
<p>“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee.” Harry leaned in close, stealing a kiss from Draco's delightful lips. </p>
<p>“Edgar Allen Poe was quite the poet,” Draco whispered, his voice just hardly audible. </p>
<p>“Yes, his poems make you wonder the significance of each one.” Draco retreated from their happy space together, half-smiling as he nibbled at his lower lip.</p>
<p>“If you ask me, I'd say the poet was infatuated by Annabel Lee when they were both young. Nothing, not even death, could separate them because their love was so deep. It was just natural for them to be together.” </p>
<p>“I'll never understand how you have such a strong intuition for these things.” Harry laughed wholeheartedly, scruffing up his bedhead. </p>
<p>“It's a gift.” Draco waved his hand, a smug expression spreading across his features. “As lovely as that was. I meant to start reading from the beginning of the novel, Potter.” </p>
<p>“From the beginning?” Harry grimaced.</p>
<p>“If it's not too much trouble.” Draco had draped one leg over Harry's lap. The brunette flipped the pages from his dogeared page at the three-fourths mark to the very beginning, figuring if this was how they were going to spend their morning, he didn't mind. </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest.” With a huff, he tugged Draco's legs so they were both securely resting over Harry's lap, his thighs held in place by his hand.</p>
<p>This setback, Harry believed, was ideal. Through this chilly morning, the fireplace was crackling, he got the opportunity to finish the book he'd been meaning to read, and the cup of pumpkin juice he made for himself that morning made him feel hot and fuzzy inside - or maybe it was because Draco stole the throw blanket off the couch's arm and spread it over their legs. </p>
<p>Maybe it was because Draco was caressing his curls with his fingers, and Harry was so mesmerized by the sensation that he couldn't help but shut his eyes and savor it. </p>
<p>Draco purred into his ear, "Darling."</p>
<p>“Yes, love?” He mumbled back, sinking into a peaceful rest.  </p>
<p>“You've given up on reading.” Draco giggled and hearing such a lovely sound made Harry's heart flutter. </p>
<p>“I adore the way you laugh."  Harry smiled, his voice grumbly and low, his eyes shut from the sedating motions. There was a brief pause with whatever godly thing Draco was doing to Harry’s scalp before it resumed, ever so marginally slower. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Even though Draco tried his best to uphold his masked composure, his happiness could be heard within his words.</p>
<p>“It’s stunning, just like everything else regarding you.” At this point, Harry was effectively exhausted, and it was obvious that he lacked a filter. </p>
<p>“That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me.” The hand movements came to a complete halt, disorienting Harry back to reality. </p>
<p>“Is it?” Draco could only react with a nod. </p>
<p>“Every single word of it is true.” Harry had to convince himself to admit to the man. In response to his efforts, Draco shifted the two of them onto the remainder of the sofa and straddled the brunette. He had completely abandoned his book and now preferred to bring his hands to either side of Draco's thighs, drawing him closer.</p>
<p>Their mouths collided haphazardly as their bodies pressed against one another, panting. As his hands roamed the plains of Draco’s body, Harry could feel the thuds of their mutual heartbeats. Draco's hands intertwined in his hair, drawing him deeper into their lustful snogging, and Harry let himself jump at the chance to slip his hands under Draco's shirt and drag his nails along Draco's sides. </p>
<p>Draco's breath hitched and his quick exhalation tickled Harry's nose, but what he didn't anticipate was the needy moan that came from the man above him. An insatiable desire in Harry awakened, enabling him to swap positions with the disheveled blonde. Somewhere in the middle, Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist. He hovered over Draco, panting between their stolen kisses.</p>
<p>“If we don't stop, I think we’ll be caught.” Draco groaned.</p>
<p>"So be it," he murmured, nipping his way down the pale skin, finding his way down to Draco's neck and peppering kisses along his collarbone. Unfortunately, someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them.</p>
<p>“I'd wish them a good morning, Fred, but I think they've already had one.” George made a snide remark to his brother. </p>
<p>“Don't you two do any of that premarital shagging that you purebloods are so strict about.” Fred taunted alongside his brother, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the two.</p>
<p>“I swear to Merlin, you Weasleys have an unsettling tendency to strike at the most inopportune times.” Draco frowned and Harry retreated from Draco, pulling him into a sitting position as well. “And, just so you know, in my book, the policy is null and void.” Harry's body flushed, and if he was indicating what Harry thought he was, it wouldn't bode well with his reputation among the twins.</p>
<p>“Noted.” Before something else can be said about Draco's - and Harry's by extension - sex life, Fred scrunched his nose at the pair and shoved his brother into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Molly?" He was taken aback by the fact that the shapely lady had stayed up so late when she normally went to bed before the rest of the family. Mrs. Weasley grinned shyly as she turned her head to look at Harry from her perch in front of their dear old grandfather clock.</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry, dear, what's kept you up so late?" She questioned him and returned her attention to the clock she was tinkering with. The grandfather clock was not a clock at all, and it was absolutely worthless if you needed it to function as one.  It had a set of her family's redheads' portraits attached to the hands, all fixed in the home position. Each Weasley's hand would shift when he or she popped in and out, letting Molly know where they were. Harry had seen the collection expand over the years to include Fleur when she joined their not-so-small household, Hermione when she and Ron got married, and eventually, he joined the clock in his fifth year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, however, it seemed that the clock had acquired yet another addition and that the majority of them needed to be tightly pressed in place. </p>
<p>"I could ask you the same." He observed while lingering by the door frame to see which of the boys' significant others would be joining them for the rest of their lives. George may have actually proposed...</p>
<p>When she stepped back, he wasn't expecting the pale pointy-faced man to appear. "Draco?" </p>
<p>"I felt he deserved to be up there with the rest of us since he's been a member of your family for a long time now.  Harry's stomach hurt, and he realized he couldn't breathe properly. Being up there meant you were committed to staying, no ifs, no buts - Molly declared you family. </p>
<p>"And he's here to stay, based on the way you two dream about the future - y'know, marriage and family." She spoke as if Harry was about to break. Yet something in Harry did break. </p>
<p>"Do you like him?" She responded with a nod.</p>
<p>"You love him, don’t you?" She stated to him. </p>
<p>Yes, he did.</p>
<p>He left the redhead to continue with her midnight project, stalking into the living room to snag himself a glass of water and chug it down before making his way back up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Molly,” he called behind him, hearing a goodnight call back from her as he reached his floor.</p>
<p>Seeing Draco, splayed out on his side of the bed, Harry maneuvered him around so that he could fit back into the space that was empty. Draco stirred, blinking slowly to adjust back into reality. When his eyes met Harry’s, a radiant smile replaced his scowl. “I was wondering if you’d come back to bed,” he yawned, shutting his eyes again and disappearing back into his dream state.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://uiri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and say hi if you'd like!</p>
<p>As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is ~spicy~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ I've updated the tags! Please check them out in case there is anything you may be want to be wary of ~</p>
<p>This chapter is pretty explicit towards the end, if that's not your cup of tea, I'd consider skipping over it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry craved mornings like this, where he’d wake up entangled with Draco in the most promising ways. Though he hadn’t tried to escape to be alone this morning, he let himself close his eyes and appreciated the comfort the blonde offered during these cold mornings. Comfort that he may have attempted to replace with coffee or soft slippers, but nothing satisfied that void much like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking.” A grumbly voice muttered in his ear. “What’s going on inside that massive head of yours?” Harry shrugged his shoulders into their intertwined embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a daunting task for you.” Draco snorted, a content sigh leaving his mouth. “Stop it, just appreciate the moment for what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Harry started, attempting to pull away in order to begin his day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts,” he held Harry ever closer, “now, come here, you’re warm.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair, massaging Harry’s scalp in appropriate expertise, persuading the brunette to linger a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Draco.” At the sensation, Harry moaned against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, don’t start something you can’t finish.” Draco laughed, but the shiver that ran through his body revealed his genuine thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk formed on Harry’s lips as he felt warmth spread across his body in response to the provocative phrase. “What were you complaining about during our first night here? Get to be my boyfriend but not shag me?” He kissed Draco on the neck delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Draco smile, “I’m still displeased about it.” Knowing that the blonde was content, he settled and went back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arose, the room was void of the one person he hoped to see. At least, he now understood how Draco felt when he awoke in the mornings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way downstairs to find Draco and Molly making small talk over tea in the kitchen. Draco was impeccably dressed in his favorite cerulean turtleneck and black trousers that made his bum look fantastic. Harry walked over to Draco and indulged in the “fake couple” persona - not that it was a legitimate justification anymore. “You look absolutely stunning today.” He kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco, on the other hand, drew him back down for a kiss on the mouth, saying, “Flattery will get you nowhere with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go see if Fred and George need some help with...whatever they're doing.” Molly dismissed herself, patting Harry on the back as she walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I must be losing my touch.” Harry draped his arms over Draco’s shoulders, his head settling on the soft blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never had a touch.” Draco tenderly brushed his knuckles along Harry’s forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly does anyone get anywhere with you? How does the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t like kissing and telling, so take a seat and I’ll show you instead.” As Harry relaxed into Molly’s abandoned seat, Draco’s devious smirk returned... “If somebody were to seduce me, Potter...” He turned his attention over to Harry, his hand found its way onto his thigh and slowly worked its way up and ghosting over his crotch. Harry held his breath, taken aback by Draco’s brazen maneuvers. Hands crept beneath his shirt, tightly gripping Harry’s hips as Draco pushed himself forward into a ravenous kiss, licking his bottom lip for permission. Harry became fully immersed in the gesture, parting his lips to let the blond in, tongues dancing in unison. Draco’s lips drifted from his, trailing over his jawline and nibbling on his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how they’d do it.” Draco leaned back in satisfaction. Harry shook himself out of his haze, a determined gaze flitted over him as he brought Draco to straddle him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who’s meant to be seducing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He kissed the blonde, subtly tugging at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m practicing.” He mumbled between kisses, his palms seductively traveling down the pale man’s body. Draco squirmed in his lap, a playful grin in place as he backed away from Harry’s clingy embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you’ve had enough practice for today.” Draco teased. Harry grumbled his displeasure but allowed the man to return to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” He winked as he left for their room, his ears bright red and his trousers noticeably tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had been sitting alone on the sofa the next time they had a moment alone, reading up on incantations that would help advance in his work. Harry came up behind him, massaging his tense shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, don't stop.” As Harry's hands worked their magic, he titled his head back. Harry bowed his head, kissing Draco's vulnerable throat, kissing various spots one after the other before he angled Draco's face towards his, luring him into another long snog. Draco tossed his book aside and grabbed for Harry, dragging him over the back of the sofa and into his arms. His mouth moved along Draco's fair complexion, groans escaping the blonde's lips as he approached more vulnerable parts of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard voices in the next room, Harry forced himself backward, heaving. They broke apart just in time for Percy and Bill to come in. They shared a knowing look with the two ruffled-up men. “...Did we interrupt something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just- reading.” Both boys stammered excuses and parted ways to avoid another awkward chat with the Weasleys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry went about his day, flustered from their earlier events, assisting Molly with their Christmas Eve dinner preparations. Draco would emerge here and there, wanting something or looking for some other thing, but otherwise, they avoided each other. But one thing was certain: Harry couldn't get Draco out of his mind... which seemed to be the case daily now. The way he felt, wrapped around Harry in the kitchen as they made out, and the whines he elicited from the man, were still consuming his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, knowing that if he didn't stop thinking about it now, he'd be in a precarious position later. “I'm going to grab the mop; I'll be right back,” he explained to Molly, hoping to walk his problem off. However, as soon as he turned the corner to the closet, he was hurried inside and the door was shut behind him. Before he could argue with whoever thought this was amusing, he was pushed against the wall and a familiar cologne flooded his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Draco whispered into his ear, his mouth plunging into Harry's, his hands wrapped in the nape of Harry's neck. He captured Draco's leg and brought it up and around his waist, taking advantage of the opportunity to roll his hips against the blondes and show him precisely what he had accomplished. Hungry lips collided and teeth clattered against each other shoddily as Harry worked the top buttons of Draco's smooth shirt to get more access to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we’ll make it to dinner?” Draco huffed, his head cocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance.” Harry nipped at his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, their endeavors were cut short when the door flew open, catching the two in the act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Ginny said, perplexed by the scene. “Mum said you left a mess.” She locked her gaze on the two, who had clearly been up to something if their current position indicated anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll just..." She fell silent, leaving before it could somehow worsen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should-” Harry combed his hair, reaching for the mop that was stabbing him in the back, now that he cared to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yes, we should.” Draco agreed, straightening his now crumpled shirt and fixing up the buttons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for them to reach their bedroom after they practically raced up the stairs from dinner. Harry trapped Draco against the wall as soon as their bedroom door slammed shut. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He inhaled deeply before nibbling his ear, the alluring cologne Draco wore every day manipulating his brain. Everything about this mouth-watering fragrance ignited Harry's senses, encouraging him to immerse himself in it as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Harry, we just got through the door.” Draco laughed softly at Harry's prickly mustache. He pulled Harry back up for a passionate kiss, licking his bottom lip while trying his hardest to rid Harry of his clothes. Both men eagerly explored each other's bodies as if this was their last chance to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry found himself being guided backward until his knees made contact with the side of the bed, his top successfully abandoned, and their limbs tangled. When both men collapsed against the mattress, Draco straddled Harry's waist with confidence. He was certain Draco could feel his arousal which was flush against Draco’s thigh. The blonde escalated the kiss, his hands working the buttons on Harry's jeans until he could slide them down below his calves and tossing them off like his top on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco’s hands came back, brushing torturously slowly across his rock hard member, sadly stuck beneath the confines of his underwear, the brunette let out a whine. Draco’s incredible hands returned to tangle themselves in Harry’s curly hair, his mouth dominated once more by those full, breathtaking lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s body betrayed him as his hips rolled into Draco’s, leading him to groan into the kiss and clumsily copy the brunette’s actions. His hands snaked up Draco’s thighs and to his buttocks, delicately grasping each cheek. A breath escaped the pale man’s mouth as he broke their intense kiss. “Fuck me.” He whispered, his eyes closed in ecstasy as Harry rolled his hips in rhythm with Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to,” Harry smirked, stroked his way up and down the small of his back. Draco chuckled, gently slapping him on the chest before pressing his mouth to his sculpted pecs, kissing and biting his way up to Harry’s neck, leaving love bites in his wake. Harry wrapped his arm around the blonde’s light waist and in one swift motion, flipped them over and gazed hungrily down at his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s only fair that I get to undress you now.” He sucked on Draco’s exposed neck, leaving his mark on the creamy white skin. Draco’s hands made their way to Harry’s back, raking his nails down in bliss while he urged Harry to continue with his magical mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s jumper was flung haphazardly to the ground, and Harry sat back, wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Draco.” Harry rested his hands on either side of the blonde's hips, his eyes darting over his chest. White scars traversed the front of his body and looked to travel around to the back as well. “Oh god, I-” Harry stammered, his hands hovering over the exposed marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s quite a sight, isn’t it?” Draco sat up, his hands flying up to hide his bare chest, with an anxious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know, fuck, I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m grateful Severus was able to restore what he did; otherwise, I’d have these hideous marks all across my face.” Draco drew away from Harry when he reached over to hold his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter how terrible our fight was, I should never have tried a random spell on you. God, how stupid can I be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pretty ignorant thing to do. At the very least, I knew the hex I was about to cast wouldn’t harm you too badly.” He nodded in agreement with Harry’s remorse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ll never be able to apologize enough for what I’ve done, but I’ll make it up to you for the rest of my life.” When Harry went for Draco’s hands this time, the blonde let go of his torso. “Starting with this.” He softly placed a kiss on the scar that began on his chest, peppering kisses down the white raised skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are breathtaking.” He returned to licking and nipping over Draco’s body after a tender kiss to his mouth. His groan motivated Harry to continue running his fingers over the pinky perky nipples, earning himself a shiver from the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouthing over his abdomen, Harry worked on Draco’s trousers until they were successfully discarded, and stroked over the erect member tucked into his waistband. Harry made for his distraction, discarding his underwear and stroking his erection slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin, Harry.” Draco moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Harry’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thumbing over the head of his cock, Harry leaned down to lick up the side of his shaft, his tongue passing over the tip. He adeptly bobbed his head up and down the length of his cock, his eyes watering subtly from the size. Draco's hand curled around Harry's locks in intense desire, filling the air with groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were silenced by a loud stomping on the ceiling. “Oy, some of us are trying to sleep!” Ron's familiar voice cried from above. Harry's cheeks burned, and it wasn't until Draco started to giggle softly that he joined him in relieving the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That'll be awkward tomorrow,” Harry spoke up, lifting his hand and quietly casting a muffliato spell throughout the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if they had any suspicions about us before, I'm sure that’s no longer the case.” Draco shrugged casually. Intoxicated on the blonde, Harry pressed a tender kiss to Draco's mouth. When Harry's lips traveled across the creamy skin, one kiss turned into two, and two turned into several more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Harry muttered, their faces inches apart, as he cast another spell, lubing the two with the substance. Half-closed eyes and a gentle grin prompted Harry to move, softly pushing his finger at his entry and slipping in gradually as Draco inhaled the sensation. Harry was beginning to discover that the squirming blonde was not one for being discreet in the bedroom. Harry pumped into him with a second finger, carefully stretching him out against his aching cocks wishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his member. Draco gripped the bed sheets tightly as the thickness of the dick pressed into him. As Harry slowly moved his hips forward until he bottomed out, Draco let out a long moan. Harry fought the temptation to buck his hips until the blonde was ready, worried he'd harm him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please.” Draco pressed his head against the pillow, begging for the brunette to move. He started with slow strokes, his hands caressing his toned body before settling on his hips, tightening his hold as he sped up the pace. His body, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, pounded deeper into the blonde, angling his thrusts until the man below him writhed in pleasure. Harry pulled away, laying down on his back, Draco switching to straddle his hips as he aligned himself with Harry’s pulsing cock. Gradually, he backed himself down onto his cock, Harry moaning in ecstasy at Draco's existence. Harry's hand was back on the other man's arse, gripping his cheek as he rolled his hips into Draco experimentally as his other hand fisted the stunning pink cock in front of him. He stroked it in sync with the pace of their motions, the member leaking precum, making Harry's cock twitch in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response to Draco's intense bouncing, Harry squeezed Draco's bum, his thrusts growing frantic. “I’m gonna-” Harry growled and brought Draco back down to his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me.” Draco gasped, stroking his own member. "Fuck!" He hissed, arching his back as his orgasm hit, riding out his own pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's cheeks flushed as he followed Draco into his climax, feeling his walls contract around his cock. “Oh god, I love you.” He moaned, the electrifying wave coursing through him, his eyes rolling back in surprise at the intensity. “I fucking love you, Draco.” Draco's steady rocking had stopped, dragging Harry's attention back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The blonde was bewildered at the declaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harry’s face contorted with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Draco stayed motionless, starting the brunette down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he say? Harry remained silent, pondering what he may have said to offend the exquisite pale man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that you loved me.” Harry’s breath had been knocked out of him as he remembered the dreamy confession he had just made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” His arms slacked as he brought them back towards himself in defense. He knew Draco wasn’t one for getting emotional, was his confession inappropriate? Perhaps, he wasn’t actually in love with Harry. “I’m sorry, it just...slipped out. I didn’t mean it.” Harry ruffled his scruffy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry suspected somewhere in their conversation that he said something incorrect, as Draco’s face morphed from surprise to outrage, and eventually into his signature composed expression. “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde carefully removed himself from Harry, wordlessly making his way to their en-suite. Everything happened much too quickly for Harry’s comfort, and he felt as if he missed out on something. He didn’t, however, miss the hurt covering Draco’s features as he shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry exited the bathroom after his shower, he discovered the lights had been switched off, and Draco had relocated to his side of the bed, curled up under the duvet. Harry grimaced; surely Draco wouldn’t want to wake up next to Harry after what had transpired between them. He plucked his pillow from the bed and dropped it on the ground as he made his way to the wardrobe for a spare blanket. He stopped by Draco’s bedside, leaning down and kissing the sleeping man’s temple, whispering, “Sleep well.” He took a deep breath as he moved a strand of hair behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep had taken its time to arrive, giving him plenty of time to stare at the dark ceiling in wonder of what this would do to their newly developed friendship. It was shattered, no doubt, after his foolish confession tonight. Maybe he could still fix it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his eyes finally drooped and his consciousness drifted off, he could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was satisfactory! I wasn't originally intending on having things becoming more ~spicy~ in this fic but what better way than for Harry to confess his love..and then take it back, am I right? </p>
<p>Anywho, I'm hoping everything didn't feel too forced or strained or anything, I don't normally write these things so I really tried my best. I believe that's gonna be the only detailed smut from here on out!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading and as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing.</p>
<p>Pop on over to my <a href="https://uiri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and say hi if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>